The Other Side Of Me
by Soda is Sexy
Summary: Soda's girlfriend isn't really who she says she is.
1. Ch 1

_Here's another story. I hope you like it. I don't really know where I'm going with it yet, so…I don't know if I'll continue or not. Please review!_

**Disclaim- I don't own the Outsiders**

Soda's POV

I squinted at the bright light coming in through the crack in the window. Man, it was bright. I looked over to see Pony was still sleeping, but I could hear Darry making breakfast in the kitchen. As we already both had to do the dishes, I figured I should him up. I leaned over him and started tickling his ribs. At first, he squinted his eyes, then he wiggled around some, and then began laughing his head off.

"Come, on Pony!" I half said, half laughed. He sat up and stopped laughing.

"Whew. That gets me every time"

"I know." I laughed, jumping off the bed and running to the kitchen, and Pony followed after. Of course, he was faster than I was, so he beat me there and tried to jump on me and tackle me, running straight into the table. Darry looked up from the stove.

"Settle it down, would ya? I thought I was running a household, not a rodeo." I helped Pony up from the floor.

"Aww, lighten up, Dar. I see who's Mr. Grumpy Pants this morning." I loved to tease Darry. I got so much fun out of it.

"Yeah, Yeah." he replied. Ponyboy had picked up a plate of pancakes and sat down.

"Hey, Soda, whatcha doin today?" I joined him at the table and loaded my pancakes with syrup. That means more sugar.

"Uhh, I think me and Steve are taking Kelly and Evie to dinner tonight, why?" he looked down at his pancakes.

"Oh, so that means that I can't go, huh?"

"Sorry, baby, not tonight, alright"

"Yeah, okay. I'll go and hang out with Johnny or somethin." he resumed eating and piled some more pancakes on his plate. I felt kind of bad though, because I liked hanging out with my little brother. But I also liked hanging out with Steve and Kelly. Kelly was a girl I met at the DX, and I was in love with her.

"Sorry, Pone, maybe tomorrow night alright? I'll even go to the movies with ya." I was willing to go to the movies with Ponyboy, even though I hated sitting there for so long. This made him cheer up a little bit, because he sat up and finished his pancakes. He put his plate in the sink and began to work on the dishes. I walked up to the sink and put my plate in the sink as well. I had to help him, so I picked up the sprayer and I squirted him with freezing cold water. He flinched a little.

"Hey!" I kept going and I was laughing, so he held up a dirty plate to shield himself from the water. That made me laugh and then Darry walked in. He smacked my head, but not that hard.

"You guys are both nuts. I can't belive I'm related to you." He sat down and read the paper. He seemed to like to do that, and I don't know why. It was so boring. But I sure did like cartoons. I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I was kind of excited for tonight.

_Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it and I will continue._


	2. Ch 2

_Okay, here's the second chapter. Please review!!!_

**I don't own the Outsiders**

Kelly's POV

I walked up to the Curtis residence and knocked on the door. As I suspected, Darrel answered the door.

"Hello, Darrel." I said. I looked past him to see someone reading on the couch and knew it was Ponyboy. Some other boy was in the kitchen eating chocolate cake. How unhealthy, but I knew it was Steven. Darrel looked down on me, since I am rather short and said,

"Oh, hi, Kel. Soda's in his room still gettin ready." I hated being called 'Kel'

"Okay. It's Kelly, thankyou." I stepped past him and headed down the hallway. I found Sodapop to actually be in the bathroom loading his hair down with hair grease. He saw me and quickly put down his comb.

"Oh, hey Kelly. Ready to go yet?" Well, if I wasn't ready to go, would I be here? I just smiled.

"Yes." He shut the lights off and we headed to the living room. Steven was still shoving his face. What a pig. Sodapop tagged on his arm.

"Hey, Steve-O. Ready to go?" he shoved the last piece in and said,

"Oh yeah, we still gotta go pick up Evie." I've met Evie a few times. We headed out the front dorr and Darrel said,

"Make sure you're back by 11. Alright?" He was a strict one. I like that. But 11? For a 17 year old in this environment? Maybe 10 would have been more appropriate. He closed the door and said,

"Yeah, okay, Dar. See ya." We got into Steve's car and slowly headed down the road. I was surprised he actually followed the speed limit. Soda was in the backseat with me and I was surprised to see he was buckled in his seat belt. He put his arm around me, and I just looked out the window. This was a really boring dead town. Nothing really to see.

"So, what do ya wanna do after dinner?" Ah, who really cares?

"Umm, I don't know. I think I should head home. I have to wake up early tomorrow. I have something to do."

"Oh, really? What?" Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Oh, I'm going to visit my parents. I haven't see them in a few months now." Yeah, more like a few days.

"Oh, okay. I wish I could go visit my parents." He started out the window and I could tell he had a hint of sadness in him.

"So, where are we going?" I hope it wasn't some grease joint.

"To the Dingo. I just hope there aren't going to be any fights tonight." Oh great. It is a grease joint. We pulled up into Evie's driveway, in a mobile home park. Steven honked the horn a few times and she came running out. She was wearing a really short skirt and a shirt that was too tight. She looked like trash.

"What's the Dingo?" I asked, pretending like I really cared.

Soda's POV

Kelly was kind of stiff and boring, but she was so different from me, which I liked. I hoped she liked the Dingo. I don' think she did. We got there, and we were seated. She watched all the people do the things greasers do. She looked disgusted. The waitress came around.

"Hi Steve. Hey Soda, Evie. Oh, and who's this young lady you brought with you tonight?"

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Kelly."

"Nice to meetcha."

"Yeah, you too." Kelly added. She's also polite.

"So, what can I get yall? Lemme guess, Soda, you want a hamburger with only cheese and a chocolate milk. Steve, your gonna have Soda's fries, a chocolate shake and a side of onion rings, and Evie you're going to have a hamburger with everything on it and a Pepsi." We all nodded our heads. Shirley was my favorite waitress. We got her every time. "And, what can I get for you, Miss?"

"Oh, I'll just have a salad, no dressing and a water. Thankyou." Our food came kind of fast, and we ate it faster. We got back into Steve's car and headed back to my house. We always went back to my house. It was 10:30, so I was fine. We got up to the door and I let everyone inside. Kelly looked around my house and went through a few laundry baskets. The only thing that I didn't like about her was she went through a lot of things without asking. That was it, though. She looked up to see Ponyboy smoking.

"Darrel Curtis! You let him smoke when he's only fourteen?!"

"Well, I guess he picked up the habit somewhere, and I don't usually let him smoke more than a pack a day.

"Uh!" was her reply. I don't get what the big deal was. Oh well. "Okay, Soda, I think I'll head home now. Goodbye." She walked quickly out the door and I jogged up to her.

"Wait, do you want a ride home er somethin? You don't gotta walk."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Alright then." she walked off quickly. I walked back inside and Darry said to me,

"Okay, we gotta clean up tonight, because the people from the state are supposed to be comin. I've got a hold of their schedule. They come on the Saturdays, but they come on the first, then fourth, then second, then third Saturday. Ha. I, Darry Curtis outsmarted them."

"Nice." I said. I was tired, and I went to bed.


	3. Ch 3

_Ok, I'm glad I got at least one review! I think I'm going to keep this story short, because I don't want to drag out a big long story. Hope you like this chapter! Review!!!!_

**Disclaim-If it's published, I don't own it.**

Soda's POV

Again, I woke up because of the bright sun coming through the shades. Man, I need to get that fixed. Pony was out of bed already, which was unusual. Then I remembered how Darry said that the state people were coming over. I jumped up at the thought and went to the kitchen to see what was going on. Darry was scrubbing down the counters and Pony was vacuuming the living room. There was a few pieces of toast on the counter. Darry looked up.

"Well hey Mr. Sleephead. Sleep long enough? The state people are gonna be here any time. Go shower and put on some decent clothes, would ya?" I grabbed a piece of toast and headed towards the bathroom. I tried to take a real fast shower because I really needed to help Darry and Pony. I put on a pair of my best-non-ripped jeans and a nice collar shirt. I combed my hair and put a small amount of grease in. I went to my room to make the bed and change the sheets. I picked up all the dirty clothes on the floor and put them in a basket. I dusted a bit then headed out to the living room again. I continued to dust then, and I remembered Kelly. I wanted her to come over. I walked to the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she said in her monotone voice. I loved it.

"Hey! Do you wanna come over?"

"I guess so. I'll be over in a few minutes. I'll take my car, don't worry. I wouldn't want your car to fall apart getting over here." She was so honest. I loved it. She hung up and I washed some windows. Darry got in the shower, and Pony was already dressed.

"Anything else we need to do?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Didja get our room?" Pony was kind of quiet this morning. Wait, I think he's always quiet.

"Yep. Sure did. Kelly's comin over. She's gonna be here in a few minutes." He looked down.

"Oh, great."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He started to walk away. Man, I hated it when he acted like this.

"No, no, Ponyboy, get back here." he turned around and walked back. He came real close to me.

"What?"

"What don't you like about Kelly?"

"Well, I don't know. She's just, I don't know."

"No, what?"

"Well, she's just, kind of weird. She acts like a mom or something. She tries to tell Darry how to raise us and stuff. She always tells me what to do all the time. She just kind of bothers me. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Well, if you don't like her,"

"No, Soda, you love her. It's okay. Really." There was a knock on the door, and I thought it was the state people, but Kelly came in and I walked over to her.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm a little thirsty. Would you get me a water. Please?"

"Yeah, sure." I walked to the spotless kitchen and got her a glass and put some ice and water in it. I handed to her.

"Thank you, Sodapop." She tasted the water, then looked at the glass. "Is this well water? How much iron is in this thing? Don't you have a filter? It can get you sick!"

"Well, I mean, filters are expensive, and as you can see," I flapped my arms out. "We aint that rich. Besides, we usually drink chocolate milk." Her eyes got wide.

"That's so unhealthy!" I smiled. She was great. Then I heard another knock and I knew it was the state people. Darry opened the door and let them in. It was an older man and a younger woman. I've seen the woman before, but not the man. Kelly coughed and almost choked on her water.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." she started walking fast over to the couple. The older man spoke up.

"Oh, Kelly, I see you got this covered, I guess we can leave, then." What? What was going on here?

"What? What's going on here?" I am one to speak my mind. "What's he talking about, Kelly?"

"I, I don't know." Pony made a face.

"Yes you do. Soda, I knew she was weird. She's a spy for the social services. She's one of state people who came to spy on us!"

_Good? Yes? No? I tried to make a cliff hanger, but I don't know if I did it right. Review! Tell me what you think!!!_


	4. Ch 4

_Here is chapter 4. I know this story would have been better if I would have made it longer, but I don't have the time. There's only 3 reviews!!!!!! Please review!!!!_

**Don't own it**

Soda's POV

What? Isn't there some sort of law going against this? She couldn't spy on us. Invading our privacy. And to think I actually liked her. That I actually loved her. I felt a knot forming in my stomach. Kelly looked at the old man.

"You weren't supposed to say anything you stupid-" she started to say. However, the old man but in.

"Ah, whatever. What's done is done. I will need to still inspect the place and Mrs. Howard will continue to ask the boys questions. That will be all." Kelly walked up to him.

"Not so fast. I've been watching how these boys live for a while. And I'm not so happy with it. Darrel, the legal guardian, let's the children smoke! And, their little friend always comes over with a beer in hand. It is unacceptable. He hardly sets curfews and there is always parties going on here and its always out of control. I don't think that Darrel is raising these kids the proper way. He lets them drink chocolate milk and have cake for breakfast, and let them wander where ever they want to. I think we should take the younger boys away and find them a suitable home." No way I was going to stand this. After all we had been trough, after all Darry had done for us.

"Excuse me? Darry is the best parent anyone could have. Even if he's not our real parent. My mom and dad would have been proud. Darry gave up college to take care of us. He works a full time job and so do I. We work our" I try not to swear in front of these people. I don't want to make matters worse "butts off to have a good life. Yes, we have small parties, but no one gets drunk and we keep it small. We have a few friends over and play cards. What's the matter with that? And Darry only lets us go out late on weekends, since I have work on weeknights anyways. He always makes sure Pony's homework is done and is done right. He takes care of us when we're sick. He helps us through our rough days. And what are you going to do? Take us away from him? His last family? How could you possibly even think about it?" That was probably my first and last speech I would ever give. I felt like we were in some cheesy soap opera that my mom used to watch.

"Well, the living conditions are unacceptable around here, so too bad. You're coming with us." The woman stepped up to the man.

"I'm afraid she's right. Pack your bags, boys. You are out of here. We'll give you a half an hour." Darry slammed his fists on the table.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Darrel. Things have to be this way." Kelly stated. Now she started being nice. I went from loving to hating her in less than an hour. I went to my room to go get my things. Darry started talking to them all.

"Isn't there any other way? Maybe we can"

"No, I'm sorry." Kelly kept butting in. Pony, who was silent the whole time, finally spoke up.

"Do you get joy in ruining people's lives? Huh? You just love to tear people's families apart." he had tears going down his face. I can't believe this was actually happening. Me and Darry tried so hard. I guess we failed. Darry said,

"I'm sorry, baby. I tried real hard. I thought we were doing good. Just remember I will love you both. Now, go get your things before these evil people do something worse." he hugged Pony real tight then he patted me on the back. We walked to our room to pack our stuff. I got out a few boxes and packed all my clothes and I still kept my work clothes. I don't know when I'll come back, and what I'll do. What about Steve and the gang? This was really making me mad.

"Soda, why do they do this?" Pony looked up from packing away pictures of Mom and Dad he kept under the bed.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." he looked back down. When we finished, we carried the boxes out to the living room. We set them on the floor. If they wanted to take me, they were going to have to carry my bags, too. The woman spoke.

"Boys, that won't be neccesary. We're going to let you stay, but we're coming to come check on you more often. Randomly, too. Come, Mr. Edwards. Kelly, you too." She had her arms crossed and was pouting. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was a miracle in my own life. They shut the door and I heard the car drive off. I ran and hugged my brothers.

"Darry, what did you say?"

"Yeah, what did you say to convince them to let us stay?" he looked up and said,

"Well, I said it was an invasion of privacy what Kelly did. That everyone has bad days, and she saw them all. It really wasn't a fair evaluation. Then I told them that if I didn't care about you guys and if I weren't a fit parent, why would you want to leave? But I think we got lucky this time. They were old people who give in kind of easy. We need to watch our backs. I swear their just after us." we all laughed. Pony asked,

"I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" Darry laughed as he said,

"How about some cake and chocolate milk?" we all laughed and got started making dinner.

_The end. Yes, like I said, would have been better if I would have made it longer. Oh well. Was it okay? Please review!! I need more reviews! It was kind of cheesy, too. But, review anyways. Please!_


End file.
